Treasured Memories
by Lauruu
Summary: What happened in Sora and Kairi's younger days? A little Sora/Kairi. R & R please
1. Love at First Site

It was a warm sunny day on Destiny Islands, the perfect day for playing. But someone new was on the children of the islands' paradise, and Sora was bound to find out. The new kid, a g irl the same age as Sora, was standing on the beach, hands behind her back, admiring the ocean.  
  
"Hi!" Sora stood next to her, looking confident. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kairi," the g irl smiled. "You?"  
  
"I'm Sora! Nice to meet you, Kairi!" He put out his hand so she would shake it. Kairi shook his hand, and Sora noticed she had soft hands. He let her hand go. "So, where are you from?" Kairi did not answer for a while; she just stared out into the seemingly endless ocean.  
  
"I. . . don't remember." Tears welled up in her eyes . "Not at all?" This was strange, Sora thought. Someone not knowing where they came from. . ., that was odd.  
  
"Nothing," Kairi dried her tears, then giggled. "Sorry, I guess it was silly to cry." A big grin replaced the tears. "The ocean here is beautiful," she said softly.  
  
"Isn't it?" Sora couldn't help but noticing that there was something special about Kairi. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was just something about her. . . something the other g irls of the island didn't have. "Want me to introduce you to the other kids on the island?" Sora asked as he grew tired of looking out the ocean he saw everywhere.  
  
"That would be great!" Kairi was glad she was making friends so fast.  
  
"Hey Sora!" A boy, a year older than Kairi and Sora, came up behind them.  
  
"Oh hey Riku! This is Kairi!" Sora introduced the two to each other.  
  
"Hey Kairi!" Riku smiled at Kairi. Kairi said "Hello" back to him.  
  
"I was just about to introduce her to the other kids," Sora wanted Riku to go away. He liked Kairi, and wanted to get to know her, by himself.  
  
"Oh ok, cool! Mind if I come along?" Sora was just about to say "no" but Kairi beat him to answer.  
  
"Sure!" Kairi smiled. Riku seemed nice, and big brother-like. Sora groaned.  
  
"Who are you staying with, Kairi?" Riku asked.  
  
"The mayor." Riku and Sora looked at each other. The mayor? They had seen the mayor quite a few times because of their trouble making escapades, and they mayor had grown to dislike the two, but that's a different story for another time.  
  
"Ah, there's Selphie!" Riku changed the subject. "Hey, Selphie! Over here!" A young g irl, younger than the three, with a yellow jumper, jump rope, and brown hair that curled out at the ends came over to the three.  
  
"Hey Riku, Sora!" She smiled. Two other boys, Tidus and Wakka stopped fighting with their sticks to come over to see what was going on. Tidus was just a year younger than Sora, with blonde hair, and Wakka was Riku's age, with red hair.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kairi, she's new to Destiny Islands! Kairi, this is Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka." Kairi waved bashfully at the three, and they gave her a warm welcome. Questions were asked, and Kairi answered them. The two boys seemed to loose interest, and challenged Riku and Sora to a double duel.  
  
"Hey Kairi! Come with me!" Selphie lead Kairi over to the tree house. Kairi gaped at the size of not only the tree house, but all the bridges and ladders and platforms that had been built.  
  
"This is amazing! Who built it?" Kairi was very curious.  
  
"Oh, no one knows! It was probably made by our parents, or their parents. . . no one really knows!"  
  
"It's wonderful," Kairi sighed with contentment. Destiny Islands was the perfect place to live.  
  
"So. . . who do you like?" Selphie giggled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kairi blushed.  
  
"Y'know, which guy do you like?"  
  
"Ohh. . . I don't know," Kairi's face turned a deep shade of red. "Sora's cute. . . but Riku's really nice."  
  
"I think Sora has a crush on you," Selphie winked.  
  
"What?" Kairi's face turned even a deeper shade of red.  
  
"It's really obvious! And you know it too, or you wouldn't be blushing so much!"  
  
"Well, I do like him," Kairi giggled. "But don't tell him! I don't know if he likes me, I would feel silly if he didn't!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry! I won't!" Kairi didn't find much assurance in this though.  
  
Heh, ok, sorry if this is a lot of dialogue. It'll get better as it goes on! I'll try to get chapter two up soon! 


	2. Paopu Juice

Late morning sunlight streamed into Kairi's bedroom window, waking her from her soft slumber.  
  
"Oh no! What time is it?" Kairi panicked as she woke up. Sora had promised to show her something neat that day, and she was going to pack a lunch to bring along. She got dressed quickly, wearing a little white dress, with purple trimming. Kairi rushed into the kitchen and scourged the pantry, looking for the ingredients for a lunch of sushi and rice. She scarfed down her breakfast while she was waiting for the rice to cook, and then grabbed a pitcher of paopu juice.  
  
She grabbed the basket of food, and ran out the door, wiping her mouth in case of crumbs. Kairi looked around for her purple-stripped white clogs, slipped them on, and ran off. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" A relaxed voice called out from the shade of a tree in Kairi's front yard.  
  
"Oh, I was supposed to meet. . ." Kairi quickly decided that she'd say she was meeting Selphie, just so Riku wouldn't be jealous of Sora and Kairi adventuring without him. ". . .Selphie! We were going to have a picnic," Kairi giggled nervously.  
  
"Fun," Riku smiled at Kairi. "Well, I'll see you!"  
  
What was he doing in my front yard? Kairi thought to herself as she got into her little boat and rowed to the main island where the children played. She saw Sora standing on the dock, waving to her.  
  
"Hey Kairi!" Sora helped Kairi out of her boat, and took her basket. "What's this?" An inquisitive look came upon Sora's face as he examined the basket.  
  
"It's a lunch I packed!" Kairi said with pride.  
  
"Oh, we don't need it!" Sora said mischievously.  
  
"You're sure?" Kairi was disappointed that they weren't going to eat her delicious lunch she packed.  
  
"Yup! You just follow me! I want to show you something really neat!" Sora took Kairi's hand and led her up a ramp and over to a cave.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe in there?" Kairi was a little worried.  
  
"It's fine! All of us kids have been in there, and we're still here!" All worry from Kairi left her body. Of course it's safe! Sora wouldn't take me anywhere unsafe!  
  
"Ok then!" Kairi, still holding Sora's hand, followed him into the cave. "It's kind of scary in here!" She moved closer to Sora.  
  
"It gets lighter as we go on, don't worry! There are holes in the ceiling that let the sun light in!" Sora was very good at reassuring.  
  
As they walked through the cave, Kairi noticed drawings of children playing, drawings of happiness. Obviously, other children on the island had drawn these. This cave wasn't scary! It was happy!  
  
Sora offered Kairi a rock with a pointy end. "What's this for?" She asked.  
  
"To draw! Look!" Sora started drawing a face. Kairi followed his lead and started drawing a face as well. After a while, Kairi looked over to see what Sora was drawing.  
  
"What are you drawing?" she asked.  
  
"Me!" Sora laughed. "What are you drawing?"  
  
"Me," Kairi giggled.  
  
"Hmm. . . . it's good! You're a good artist, Kairi!" Kairi blushed from the compliment. After they finished their drawings, they stood back to admire them.  
  
"I think they're pretty good!" Sora looked proudly at his artwork.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"So, how about some lunch? I'm starving!" Sora headed over to a tree trunk, one of the many tree trunks that were in the cave that came from the towering palm trees above them. He looked frantically for the food that was supposed to be there, but he couldn't find it, "Eh. . . I think I lost the food!" Sora said nervously.  
  
"Oh, that's alright! I brought my basket of food with me, just in case," Kairi presented the basket of food to Sora with a smile. Sora scratched his head.  
  
"You sure are a lifesaver, Kairi!" He opened the basket to find some delicious food. "Wow! Sushi and rice! I love that! And paopu juice!" Kairi smiled as she watched Sora praise the food she had brought.  
  
"Say, Kairi, did you ever think about paopu juice?" Kairi gave him a questioning look. "I mean, you know how if you share a paopu with someone, your destinies are intertwined. Do you think it's the same way with paopu juice?"  
  
Kairi had never really thought of that before. She did enjoy paopu juice, but she had never drunken it with someone. "You know, I never thought of that before!"  
  
"Well, let's pretend that it works like a real paopu," Sora grinned. All the children knew it was "forbidden" to eat a paopu with someone. Of course, only worried parents had made that rule, hoping their children wouldn't share the paopu with just anyone. But the parents never really enforced it. It was considered "unthinkable" to eat a paopu with someone, let alone yourself.  
  
Kairi didn't object. They both drank their paopu juice at the same time.  
  
After they had eaten their filling lunch, Sora lied down in the cool sand of the cave. "Do you really think the paopu juice worked?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"I don't know, Sora, I don't know," Kairi said, still looking at the drawings in the cave.  
  
"Well, I hope it does." 


End file.
